darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Antiquer
10/27/2011 06:13 PM Back to 2011 Logs Weaversplice Murusa Torque (Downtown, Crystal City) --- The hustle and bustle of the downtown has since simmered to a crawl, as most small businesses are closing up for the remainder of the cycle, while the larger businesses stay open; their blaring neon signs flashing to bring in customers. The streets have various mechs and femmes milling about, few seeming to be in any hurry, and there is an overall relaxed tone to the environment. Equally relaxed and not seeming particularly rushed, a mech leans against a tall, square lamppost, showering him in a soft amber glow. His fiber-optic cape is wrapped mostly around him, giving very little detail as to his figure, as his green eyes stare out at people coming and going. Murusa walks down the street, heading north toward the temple. She gets waves and acknowledgements as she moves along, obviously known by the citizens here due to her status as the Commander of the Crystal City Angels. She is without her usual guard trappings though. Not even her guard issue spear is upon the femme. Whilst staying quite stationary at his perch by the lamppost, the mech does glance up seeing the renowned Commander of the Crystal City Angels passing by. He straightens his posture out of respect and inclines his head, saying, in a clear voice that projects well, "Good cycle." Murusa turns her gaze toward the greeting, offering a nod of her own, "Good cycle." she offers back. Torque sighs inwardly as she drives down the nearly empty avenue in her altmode, knowing she'd be late. But work kept her longer than she would have liked. She has yet to notice Murusa or the mech she'd met previously, now transforming back into her normal form while walking up to the antique shop. Torque frowns, cursing softly to herself when she sees it's closed, peering in through the display window and into the dark shop. Upon getting Murusa's attention, he adds to the formalities by flourishing a low bow. "It is an honor to meet someone as prestigious and well spoken of as you," he says in a smooth, velvety tone. Currently, he is unaware of the femme he'd met recently cursing outside of his shop. Murusa pauses at the bow, which is not the normal formality she receives, so she smiles and states, "Well spoken of I may be, but I am but a humble servant of this fair city." She glances over at the cussing femme and hms, "So that's where that shop is..." Torque puffs softly with a sigh, exhale blowing the cable hair out of her face momentarily. "Damn... was hoping I'd catch him." She grumbles, turning around and leaning against the window to survey anyone left on the street. A few mechs and femmes, no one important. At least until she takes note of a Crystal City guard mingling beneath a streetlamp... and the mech she's looking for right beside her. The femme grins, antennas perking up as she waves, wondering if he'd spot her. The caped mech stands straight again, his smile easy and pleasant despite the harsh angularity of his face. "Ah, but it is those who are humble that are the most worthy of praise," he responds, "For those who think too well of themselves deserve to be humbled." Of course, no one present is quite aware of the irony of this statement. His optics finally follow Murusa's gaze and her comment. There he spots the familiar, dark colored femme with the head cables. "Ah!" His cape parts as he reaches up his arm to return the greeting to the waving femme. He then glances back at Murusa. "So you noticed my little shop? It isn't much..." he trails off, his gaze shifting to the shop, and then back to Torque. Murusa chuckles softly to those words. "I shall not let that go to my head." she points out, then pauses at the rest of his words, "Oh that is your shop? I shall have to come by when you are open and I have some free time." Torque's grin brightens when he returns the wave, making her way over to the two. "Weaversplice! Thought I'd missed you." She adjusts her cap-like helmet while approaching, actually moving in to give the mech a rather tight hug, though thankfully not enough to damage him. "Guess it's my luck you're still here." Optics shift over to Murusa after hugging the mech, smiling and bowing her head a little in greeting, "Good cycle, guardsfemme. Having a good patrol?" The mech nods his head in confirmation to Murusa. "I would be honored to have you patronize my shop," he admits. He then glances over to Torque who is making her way over. "Well, as you can see, you didn't miss me by -- " he is interrupted by a tight hug which causes him to vent in quickly. He then brings up a hand and places it on Torque's shoulder. "...much." Murusa inclines her head back to Torque, "A good cycle to you. Oh I am not on patrol at the moment, I am headed toward the temple to put in my cycle devotions and prayers." she explains, smiling at the hug the mech got. "Got yourself a fan of your own... Weaverslice was it?" "A.. fan?" Torque blinks, hand moving to rub the back of her neck while smiling. "Er.. I guess so.." She glances back to Weaver and smirks, "So you're opening the shop for a bit longer? Cause I was hoping to buy a few more things." "Weaversplice," the mech corrects politely. "How rude of me to have not introduced myself earlier..." he goes on to say, slightly chagrinned. He removes his hand from Torque's shoulder now that their very tactile greeting had come to a conclusion. He smiles at both of the femmes. "Hmmmm no sorry, the shop is closed... although it is unfortunate you came all of this way from Cubicron only to get here so shortly after hours." He brings up a hand to stroke his long, narrow jaw in thought. "Although there's been an exchange of gifts, I do not think we are close enough yet for me to let you in after hours," he says conclusively with a slightly arched optic ridge. At this time he regards Murusa again. "I am sorry to have stalled you. Your times close to Primus must be very valuable to you." Murusa smiles to the mech, "Ah, well it is nice to meet a new store owner. I trust business is going well?" she asks curiously, then looks toward Torque, "Just teasing a bit dear, it is not often I see such outward shows of affection in public. It warms my spark to see that the younger generation is not afraid to display it." then back to Weaversplice, "It is precious to me, but I am sure Primus will not mind if I'm delayed a bit." Torque rubs her neck more as Murusa continues to speak of displays of affection, looking quite shy until Weaver speaks again, glancing at him. "Oh, no no it's alright. I can always come back another cycle. Heh, I guess all I can do here is find a bar then... though I'm not sure Crystal City has one?" She looks to Murusa inquisitively. Murusa replies to Torque, "There's one to the west here in the downtown area." she states, "I should be going. Primus may not mind waiting but the Hierophant may not be so lenient. Have a good cycle." Then she heads off towards the north. Hookshot inclines his head respectfully to Murusa. "Ah, I would imagine not. I wish you well," Weaversplice says to send her off. He silently watches her go, a deep contemplative look dawning on his face, before he smiles once again and looks at Torque. "So I imagine you will be heading to the Wild Surge," he inquires in a pleasant and casual tone. Torque smiles and waves to Murusa as she leaves the small party, "Have a good cycle, too." She watches the guard femme walk off until Weaver addresses her, Torque glancing at him with a smirk and nod. "Mhm. Care to join me?" Arm bends at the elbow in offer to him, exactly as he did last time to her. Weaversplice chuckles as the very same gesture is imitated. He brings out a hand and pats her shoulder, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I have a rendezvous to attend fairly soon, otherwise I would certainly join you. Besides, drinking alone is just a shame for someone as unique and talented as yourself." he inclines his head. "Again, we shall part our ways, again I wish you the best, and again I anticipate our next meeting." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Torque's LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Murusa's Logs